Warriors: Into the Wild
Warriors: Into the Wild is the first game in the Warriors series, on Nintendo DS in 2004. It is publish ed by Harper Collins Video Games and developed by Alphadream, also developed by Erin Hunter Studios Gameplay Warriors ITW is a game playing with wild cats that live in Clans. There are ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. The game is basically an RPG, and you can do many stuff. You can hunt in the forest, also. There are squirrels, blackbirds, rabbits, mice,chaffinches, thrushes, frogs, magpies, voles, and shrews as prey. But watch out; there are also dangers in the forest like foxes, badgers, adders, and loose dogs. The cats also call different things. Humans are called "Twolegs". Winter is called "Leaf-Bare". Spring is called "Newleaf". Summer is called "Greenleaf". Autumn is called "Leaf-fall. Cars are called "Twoleg Monsters". Roads are called "Thunderpaths". I'm telling you so you cannot get confused. Each Clan has different stuff, too. Each Clan has a leader of the clan. They also have a deputy to become next leader if the current leader dies. A medicine cat is the healer of the Clan, and uses herbs and medicines to heal sick and wounded. Warriors are the part of the clan that hunts and battles. Some warriors have apprentices thhat they train. Elders are the older cats that are retired. A queen is a cat that currently is having kits or taking care of them. All the clans believe in StarClan. StarClan is a clan that dead cats go and become powerful with the stars. Every full moon, the clans gather at Fourtrees and have a Gathering. Story The story begins showing ThunderClan battling against RiverClan by a river to win back Sunningrocks, a piece of territory stolen by RiverClan. Then, Redtail, the ThunderClan deputy calls in retreat because they were outnumbered. Tigerclaw, a senior warrior dosen;t approve of letting RiverClan win Sunningrocks. Later, Bluestar, the leader of Thunderclan tries to find answers from StarClan why they lost. Then, Spottedleaf, the medicine cat comes up to her and tells her about a prophecy from a shooting star. "Fire alone can save our clan". After that, a ginger kittypet with a flame colored pelt, Rusty is wandering through the forest. He's heard about the wild cats and dreams of catching prey. He suddenly is attacked by Graypaw, a ThunderClan apprentice.He explains to Rusty about Clan life. But secretley, Lionheart, a ThunderClan warriorr and Bluestar are watching them. After Graypaw and Rusty battle for a while, Bluestar asks Rusty if he wants to join ThunderClan and train as an apprentice. Rusty goes home to think about it, but Smudge, his friend doesn't want him to go.(Picture Above). The next day, Rusty meets Lionheart and another warrior, Whitestorm in the forest. He accepts joining ThunderClan and then travels to the camp. Lionheart shows Rusty around the camp, and Bluestar then accepts him into the clan. But Longtail, a warrior doesn't approve and taunts Rusty. Rusty then attacks Longtail and they fight. Rusty apparently wins, though his bad skill, but Longtail leaps and tears off Rusty's collar. After the collar is off, Bluestar announces Rusty as an apprentice, and his new name is Firepaw. More Coming Soon..... Thunderclan Members Leader *Bluestar- Blue-Gray she-cat Deputies *Lionheart - Big golden tom with a mane *Tigerclaw - Dark brown tabby tom with a torn ear Medicine Cat *Spottedleaf - Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat Warriors *Whitestorm - White tabby tom *Mousefur - Tiny brown she-cat *Longtail - Pale tabby tom *Speckletail - Speckled pale she-cat *Darkstripe - Black tabby tom *Goldenflower - Golden she-cat Apprentices *Sandpaw - Pale ginger she-cat Category:Warriors Series Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Cats Category:Battle Category:Hunting Category:Alphadream Games Category:Super Gamer Category:DS games